Je t'attendrais
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Nouvelle version de ma précédente fic du même nom. Chaque dimanche c'est la même chose, je retiens mes larmes et prends ma dose d'air pour la semaine à venir...


_« - N'oublies pas que je t'aime Mon Ange ! Tu me manque déjà ! A dimanche…»_

Je l'embrassais comme je l'embrassais à chaque fois, désespérément, cela m'était devenu vital, le seul moment où je respirais réellement. Lentement je laissais glisser mes bras le long de son corps et nos doigts se frôlèrent une dernière fois avant que je n'entende « _Allez Cullen t'es pas au Club Med ici ! »_ ainsi que les quelques ricanements mesquins de ses « compagnons d'infortune ». C'était une « blague » courante en ce lieu et les rires étaient plus une habitude qu'un réel amusement.

Chaque séparation était de plus en plus dure mais parallèlement ces rares moments en sa compagnie me permettais de prendre suffisamment d'air pour la prochaine fois. J'avais l'impression de vivre en apnée tous les jours sauf le dimanche, moment où je remontais enfin à la surface.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je le regardais me faire un dernier sourire forcé et plein de douleur au travers de ce petit morceau de vitre. Morceau par ailleurs d'une saleté affligeante.

Lentement je laissais glisser les quelques larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux. Je retenais ces traîtresses depuis que j'avais entendu les premières portes s'ouvrir. Je pouvais me permettre de lâcher prise, j'avais réussir à tenir devant lui. Comme à chaque fois. Tout devenait de plus en plus dur…

Comme à la fin de chacune de mes visites je sentais la crise de larmes venir ces larmes que je lui cachais mais que les autres voyaient sortant de cet endroit nous n'avions plus de fierté et laissions s'exprimer notre à chaque fois, un homme vint ouvrir la porte en m'adressant un sourire qu'il voulait compatissant mais qui sonnait plus comme un sourire sadique.

Il pouvait sourire autant qu'il le voulait je savais comment il se comportait _véritablement_. Je savais que lorsque tout le monde serait parti il se promènerait dans les couloirs en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment des « _déchets comme eux pouvaient recevoir autant de nous_ ».

Je laissais échapper un sanglot silencieux tandis qu'une idée presque malsaine me rassurait : je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir, d'autres femmes avaient les yeux rougis où on voyait encore des perles salées s'écouler lentement le long de leur visage défait et marqué par les souffrances endurées.

Sans un mot, je suivis le groupe le long du couloir jaunâtre et froid aux murs salis par le temps tout en observant discrètement les personnes m'entourant. Chacun possédait sa propre peine, peine qui par la force des choses était exposée devant tout le monde mais qui parallèlement restait privée. Personne ne regardait les autres trop longtemps voulant éviter d'être témoin de situations gênantes. Il est vrai que finalement c'est assez intime que d'être témoin des pleurs, des peines et des souffrances de parfaits inconnus. Le plus déchirant était sans conteste les crises des enfants qui refusaient de quitter leur parent, encore. J'entendis une mère en larme tenter de calmer son enfant qui pleurait davantage « _Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, nous reviendront le week-end prochain_ ». Au fond de moi je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus triste : cette mère de famille qui tente de gérer sa souffrance ainsi que celle de sa fille tout en sachant que rien ne peux changer, cette enfant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son père lui est arraché à chaque fois ou ce père de famille qui finalement ne peut rien pour sa famille et qui souffre car il sait que tout est de sa faute. Pour leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible je détourne le regard et tombe sur la fenêtre donnant sur un ciel limpide. Pas un nuage à l'horizon et pourtant, mon cœur est en pleine tempête.

Avant d'entrer dans ces pièces chaque femme, chaque mère et chaque sœur plaisantait gaiement, se racontant des anecdotes que la personne aimée avait manquée, de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour l'aider et se dirigeaient en courant à travers chaque pièce. Ce n'était plus le cas. Beaucoup gardaient un visage sans larmes : on reconnaissait les habitués. Un visage fier mais des yeux morts. A travers ceux-là on pouvait lire une douleur sans pareille qui était tellement ancrée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer.

Chaque personne semblait vouloir s'enfermer dans un mutisme et un marasme douloureux duquel elle ne ressortirait pas avant d'être rentrée chez elle. Puis la vie reprendrait son cours, jusqu'à la semaine suivante. C'était un semblant de vie, une illusion qui suffisait amplement pour les autres, garder la tête haute. Sourire devant même si on souffre dedans.

La file avançait lentement et peu à peu mon tour arriva. Je récupérais ce petit bout de papier jaune qui me permettait de le voir une heure par semaine. Ces seules minutes de bonheurs, ces seules minutes où je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Bien entendu je devais faire attention à ce que je disais, il avait bien assez à gérer mais retrouver une conversation avec lui me faisait du bien. C'était aussi les seules minutes où je mettais en avant ma féminité. Malgré le fait que je ne le verrais qu'une heure je prenais toujours le soin de me maquiller, me coiffer et de bien m'habiller. Cela n'était pas une obligation d'être apprêtée pour le voir mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. L'un des seuls qui peut encore avoir et qui ne sois pas payant.

La progression de la file est lente, je ne sais pas si c'est délibéré ou pas. Est-ce pour nous faire payer le fait de venir ici ou bien est-ce parce que c'est une administration ? Le groupe de malheureuses se dirige lentement vers la nouvelle porte à franchir tandis qu'un homme me bouscule sans le faire exprès. D'une voix cassée il s'excuse et je le regarde presque étonnée. Le fait de voir tant de femmes me fait oublier que des hommes aussi viennent. Certes ils sont moins nombreux mais ils viennent. Souvent ce sont des pères de famille, rarement et frères et presque jamais des amis. A peine lui ai-je fait un signe de tête, pour lui signaler que ce n'était pas grave, que j'entendis une voix que j'haïssais : celle de « _nounours_ ».

 _« - Par ici Messieurs, passez vos poignets sous la lumière »._

Cela avait pour but de voir si nous avions un tatouage phosphorescent. Avant de venir, on leur en tatouait un, qui part à l'eau, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas « d'échange de personne ». Pour nous tous, c'était une attitude qui frôlait la paranoïa. Une petite file d'homme se forma et chacun d'entre eux passa son poignet sous une petite machine projetant une lumière violette. A chaque homme qui passait devant lui, Nounours gonflait le torse et on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux qu'il jubilait devant la peine ravageant la salle.

Lorsque vins notre tour, celui des femmes et enfants, de passer devant lui, je tentais un faible sourire. Simple politesse mais le cœur n'y était pas. La plupart d'entre nous baissaient la tête mais j'admirais le courage de celles qui lui lançaient un regard noir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je vis même un petit garçon lui tirer la langue de façon espiègle.

Nerveusement je resserrais la main qui se trouvait dans ma poche et entendit le bruit d'un froissement : c'était la lettre que tu venais de me donner. Chaque lettre qui part et qui arrive ici étant lu par un service spécifique, tu finis par me donner le courrier m'étant destiné toi-même, en toute discrétion. Tu n'y racontes tes journées, tu parles peu lorsque je viens te voir, préférant entendre ma voix. Elle te manque me répète-tu sans cesse. Cette lettre, qui est toujours longue me permet de tenir la semaine qui arrive. Je sais que tous les soirs de la semaine, je vais la lire au point de la connaître par cœur. Parfois j'aurais même l'impression de t'entendre parler ! Elles étaient comme du baume sur mon cœur meurtris. J'ai du mal à m'habitué à ton absence, je viens ici depuis peu et j'ai parfois l'impression de faire partie des lieux.

Je sais déjà que ta missive va contenir des excuses pour les larmes que tu auras encore aperçues dans mes yeux. Tu commences toujours tes lettres de la même façon, par le résumé de dimanche dernier. Puis tu me raconteras la monotonie de tes journées, tes regrets quant au passé et tes envies présentes puis tu enchaîneras sur tes espoirs futurs et enfin tu termineras par t'accabler de gâcher ma vie et me suppliera de te pardonner et de te répondre afin de te changer les idées.

Ce sera avec patience que je te répondrais, sans lassitude. Je commencerais pas te dire de ne pas t'excuser puis j'essaierais de te consoler et te dirais que ces projets se réaliserons un jour. Avec le temps je ne savais plus quoi t'écrire et au bout de quelques mois je me suis rendue compte que je créais spécialement pour toi des situations cocasses de manières à pouvoir égayer un peu tes sombres pensées. Je ferais semblant de tenir le coup et d'être une battante et passerais sous silence ces nuits ou je m'endors loin de toi. Je donnerais toute la joie et la bonne humeur possible dans mes écris afin de ne pas voir encore une fois ton visage supplicié à l'idée de me faire enduré cette vie. Je me dis que le temps passera et balayera tout. Que nous aurons la vie devant nous. Parfois je te rejoins dans tes espoirs et apporte des modifications : quand tu me dis que tu nous vois en vacances dans l'hôtel ou nous nous sommes rencontrés j'y ajoute des détails comme le fait que cette fois-ci nous partirions plusieurs semaines afin de tout visiter, que suite à ces vacances superbes nous partirons dans ma famille puis dans la tienne. Que je reverrais enfin nos peaux reprendre les couleurs caramels qui leurs donnaient bonne mine. Et que bien souvent nous nous contenterons de juste nous promener le soir, main dans la main afin de ressentir enfin ce sentiment de liberté.

Pour m'endormir, je m'imagine blottie dans tes bras puissants et ta voix me chuchotant des mots tendres, comme avant. Parfois mon imagination ne me suffit pas et j'asperge de ton parfum les draps, ce qui ne fait que rendre ton absence plus douloureuse encore. Si une personne étrangère entrait dans la maison, elle pourrait presque croire que tu es là tant je m'entoure de choses qui pourraient rappeler ta présence. C'est un cercle vicieux car finalement je n'en souffre que davantage mais me refuse à retirer ces preuves, comme si je cachais un honteux secret.

Revenant à ce qui m'entoure, je regarde avec compassion toutes ces personnes qui commencent à s'impatienter. C'est normal, nous avons l'impression d'étouffer, l'ambiance est lourde et tendue. Je suis là, à attendre de sortir à l'air libre alors que toi, tu ne peux pas. Il te faudra encore attendre quelques temps avant que tu ne fasses le même chemin que moi, attendant fébrilement l'ouverture de cette énième porte.

Mon regard dérive vers ces femmes qui ont l'air tellement plus âgée qu'elles ne le sont, la plupart donnent l'impression de frôler la soixantaine alors qu'elles en ont à peine quarante. Une personne qui se rends en prison prends toujours quelques années, les traits se marquent tellement plus vite, le teint deviens rapidement terne et l'accablement ne se ressent plus que moralement mais il se voit physiquement. Ces lieux nous vieillissent et je me pose la question depuis quelques temps à savoir si ces gardiens ne nous punissent pas pour venir apporter un peu d'amour, d'espoir et de réconfort à ceux qui sont enfermés.

C'est la dernière ligne droite et je fais à présent la queue afin de récupéré ma pièce d'identité en échange de cette feuille de papier jaune. Etrangement je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser que l'inscription **_« Abandonnes tout espoir, toi qui pénètres ici »_** devrait figurée sur les portes des prisons. C'est soit disant une des inscriptions qui se trouve sur une des portes des Enfers. Cela résume assez bien la situation car cet endroit nous retire, l'espace d'un instant, tout espoir.

Au bout d'un temps infini, la porte s'ouvre et l'ai frais arrive enfin. Comme si c'était la première fois que nous prenions l'air tout le monde se précipite dehors. Autant pour retrouver nos proches, qui nous aident à surmonter cela, que pour fuir ce lieu.

Je me dirige vers le centre d'accueil des familles tout en saluant ceux que je commence à connaître. L'abri famille comme on le dit ici, est un assemblement de plusieurs pièces. L'état est relativement correct en même temps, la première pièce à l'entrée est celle des gardiens, ils sont au moins quatre. Lorsque nous arrivons nous devons allez nous « _inscrire_ » pour validé le rendez-vous pris au préalable la semaine précédente par téléphone. La pièce d'à côté est celle des assistantes sociales, elles sont deux et sont là pour nous aider à surmonter le choc psychologique de cet enfer. Une autre pièce contient des bancs ainsi que des machines à cafés et des distributeurs automatiques. Il y a bien entendu des toilettes, mixte, ainsi qu'un endroit afin de que les enfants puissent jouer. Beaucoup de familles viennent de loin et sont donc là plus longtemps que le temps du parloir. Les murs de la dernière pièce sont recouverts de casiers, certains d'entre eux sont casés mais la plupart sont fonctionnels. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer à l'intérieur avec des objets, sauf la clef de ce casier, du coup nous y stockons tout. J'y récupère donc les clefs de voiture et me rends sur le parking, presque en courant.

Je sais qu'il ne supporte plus cette vie, il ne veut rien me dire pour me préserver mais je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Beaucoup me disent qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es en prison que tu es forcément un meurtrier !

Je monte dans la voiture et je m'effondre enfin en pleurs. Je n'ai qu'une envie, quitter cet univers, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal. Je ne peux que penser à toi, seul dans cet endroit si froid, dans tous les sens. Il n'y a pas de chauffage dans ces lieux et j'ai du t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements pour passer l'hiver. Des vêtements achetés au rayon ski ! De plus les gens sont si froids ! Comment peut-on mélanger tous ces détenus ensemble ? J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à chaque appel de numéro inconnu j'ai peur que ce soit la prison qui m'appelle pour m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'inquiète continuellement et sais que ce sera mon lot quotidien.

Mon corps se met à trembler de plus en plus violement et j'ai du mal à contrôler les sanglots qui sortent de ma gorge. Je sais que je ne serais pas en état de conduire toute de suite ce qui veux dire que je vais encore restée là à fixer l'endroit ou il est enfermé. J'entends alors deux petits coups discrets sur le carreau de ma voiture. Je tourne la tête et voit une jeune femme blonde, décoiffée et avec de grands yeux bleu rougi par les larmes. Suite à mon signe de la main elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa tout en me tendant un mouchoir. Je l'acceptais avec gratitude et l'écoutait me parler tout en me tamponnant les yeux afin d'effacer les dernières traces de ma peine. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et me félicitait d'avoir mis du maquillage waterproof, j'ai pris le pli c'est la même chose depuis plus de six mois.

 _« - Je sais Bella que c'est dur. Tu ne t'habitueras pas à la douleur, mais avec le temps tu apprendras à vivre avec._

 _\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu sembles tellement forte, je ne pense pas réussir un jour à quitter cet enfer sans m'effondrée !_

 _-Tu y arriveras avec le temps. Au début j'étais une loque, combien de fois je suis restée des heures ici car j'étais incapable de reprendre le volant ! Je t'assure, je n'osais même plus emmener les enfants tellement c'était dur. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je rester là à pleurer alors que quelques minutes avant je riais avec leur papa. Maintenant mon cœur à compris que pleurer ne change rien et il est plus fort. Me laissant juste être heureuse lorsque je le vois le dimanche._

 _-A ce point ? On ne dirait pas pourtant._ _Rosalie était parmi les femmes suffisamment fortes pour regarder de haut chaque gardien._

 _\- Dis-toi juste que tu seras là pour lui quand il quittera cet endroit définitivement ! Penses au moment où tu lui sauteras dans les bras, Edward est fort Bella et il t'aime c'est ce qui lui permettra de tenir._

 _-Je l'aime aussi mais j'ai l'impression que le temps passe tellement lentement._

 _-Oui au début c'est ton ressenti mais avec le temps tu verras que ça passe vite, il va te falloir organiser sa vie à l'extérieur._

 _-Comment ca ?_

 _-Aww ils ne lui en ont pas encore parlé. Mais si tu veux qu'il soit libérable plus tôt il faut que tu lui trouve un emploi. »_

Immédiatement mes yeux cessèrent de produire ces perles salées et je me sentie revigorée. J'avais un nouvel objectif et après un léger sourire je mis je le contact. Une semaine sur deux nous étions échangions nos rôle de conductrice avec Rosalie. En presque un an une solide amitié c'était nouée entre nous. Nous n'habitions que qu'à quelques kilomètres l'une de l'autre et étions devenue pratiquement inséparables. Le mari de Rosalie, Emmett était là depuis trois ans déjà. Il avait pris une peine de cinq ans pour le braquage d'une bijouterie, tout avait été revendu et était tombé en prison sans que son argent ne soit jamais retrouver. Il n'avait pas donné de détails à mon amie, les parloirs étaient sous micro de façon aléatoire, mais elle savait néanmoins qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent pour leur permettre de recommencer une vie ailleurs. Un de ses complices lui avait même déjà fait construire une maison en campagne parisienne. Il lui avait assuré une vie de rêve à sa sortie, elle lui avait simplement demandé une vie honnête et sans barreaux. C'était une femme au caractère bien tremper qui était directrice adjointe d'une petite société qui commençait à prendre un sacré essor, doublée d'une femme magnifique qui s'occupait, avec toute la patiente du monde, de deux adorables enfants. Le premier avait bientôt six ans maintenant mais le second allait faire trois ans. Oui Rosalie était enceinte lorsque son mari arriva en prison. A l'époque leur situation financière était tout autre et l'argent leur faisait cruellement défaut.

Edward c'était lié d'amitié avec Emmett à l'intérieur et cela était pour moi une bonne chose. En effet Emmett était une vraie montagne de muscles de près de deux mètre et il se « maintenait en forme ». Même les gardiens tremblaient face à lui mais c'était aussi une personne au cœur d'or et avec beaucoup d'humour. J'avais pu discuter avec lui une ou deux fois quand les gardiens étaient suffisamment sympathiques pour le laisser venir nous faire un coucou, lorsque mon Amour et moi étions dans notre « pièce ». C'est Edward qui m'avait expliqué un jour qu'ils « marchaient ensemble » car comme lui, il avait fais ça par manque d'argent. Rosalie était venue m'accostée quelques temps plus tard et nous avions finalement appris à nous connaître.

Depuis le temps que mon Amour était là j'avais finis par sympathiser avec les autres familles en plus de Rosalie mais je m'étais rapidement aperçue qu'il ne valait mieux pas sympathiser avec tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je me contentais à présent de salutations polies. Même si nous étions unis dans la douleur, chaque personne s'apitoyait sur son propre sort et parfois, certaines personnes se sentaient mieux en enfonçant avantage les autres. Des meurtriers, des voleurs et des pédophiles se côtoyaient et je ne pouvais que craindre pour la vie d'Edward, étant donné qu'il faisait parti de la seconde catégorie. Il avait pris trois ans. Trois Putain D'Années. C'était du temps de gâché sur sa vie mais sur la mienne aussi, du temps que nous ne passerions pas à profiter de la vie. Il avait juste volé dans un magasin. A l'époque nous étions tous les deux en grande difficultés financières. J'étais orpheline et lui avait été mis à la rue par sa mère. Celle-ci c'était remariée et son nouveau mari ne voulait pas de son « _abruti_ _de_ _gosse_ ». Nous ne vivions pas dans la rue mais n'avions pas suffisamment d'argent pour vivre non plus. Régulièrement il se rendait donc faire les « _courses_ » dans un magasin. Cette fois-ci il s'était fait attrapé et le juge ne c'était absolument pas montré clément. Quelques temps après son arrivée ici j'avais trouvé un emploi en tant que caissière, quelle ironie quand on y repense, avais passé mon permis et je mettais de l'argent de côté tous les mois. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se retrouve pris au dépourvu lors de sa sortie.

 **QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD**

Nous somme des animaux. Les matons, c'est comme cela que je les appelle maintenant, nous font attendre dans une pièce où la température ne dépasse que rarement les cinq degrés, dans le but de nous punir d'être lier à des êtres comme eux. Ils ne sont que d'anciennes victimes, qui prennent un plaisir sadique à regarder des gens qui auraient pu être leur bourreau, subir la pire souffrance qui soit. Tous les jours c'est la même chose, ils font l'appel par nom de détenu et nous entrons dans un sas via un portique qui détecte tous objets métallique présent sur nous. Nous avons le droit à trois passage c'est-à-dire que si le portique sonne plus de trois soit le parloir est annulé soit nous acceptais une fouille plus être mis en sous vêtement, à la vue de tout le monde. Personnellement je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois une femme accepter cela elle venait de très loin et refusais de repartir sans l'avoir vu. Courageuse. Personnellement je n'aurais pas osée mais la preuve en est que l'amour est puissant. Bien entendu les gardiens nous l'on fait payer, nous avons attendu plus longtemps dans la salle et avons donc eu moins de parloir. Une fois le permis de visite récupéré, ils nous comptent, comme des animaux et nous font patienter dans cette salle froide, blanche et sans fenêtres.

Toutefois aujourd'hui tout est différent, Edward n'est pas en forme et à les yeux rouge et malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas encore dans la salle je sens que ce parloir va être dur. Ses traits sont tirés et je vois clairement qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. L'expression de ses yeux me choqua. Son regard contenait divers sentiments allant de la détresse à l'espoir en passant par la joie et la douleur. Je n'arrivais pas à lire cette palette d'émotion et espérait qu'il me donnerait la raison de ses tourments car son regard allait me hanter pendant des jours et des jours. Je n'entendais aucun rires ni cris et l'ambiance me semblait réellement lourde de l'autre côté de la porte.

Très rapidement, contrairement à d'habitude, un maton le laissa entré et je m'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts particulier contrairement aux autres dimanches. La porte n'était pas encore refermée qu'il me serra contre lui avec une telle force qu'il faillit m'en couper la respiration. Je ne lui dis rien car de façon inconsciente je sens qu'il en a besoin. Doucement il commence à relâcher son emprise sans me laisser pour autant et je peux enfin le fixer dans les yeux. Ces yeux que j'aime tant et dont le vert magnifique m'avait clouée sur place la première fois que je les avaient croisés. Il me fixa sans un mot pendant au moins de longue minutes puis humidifia ses lèvres.

 _« - Jures moi que tu m'attendras Mon Ange,_ _chuchote-il avec empressement et panique_ _._

 _-Bien sûr Edward tu sais que tu es toute ma vie ! Il se passe quoi ?_

 _-Brendlik, sa femme vient de le quitter au bout de trois ans d'emprisonnement, il a fait une tentative de suicide. Elle est partie avec leur fils, ils étaient ensemble depuis presque dix ans…**_

 _-Je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Je t'aime !_ J'encadre son visage de mes deux mains et fixe ses merveilleuses émeraudes qui brillent encore de ses larmes. _Je. T'Aime._

 _-Moi aussi Mon Ange, plus que tout. »_

Ce sont ses derniers mots jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte. Il n'aura fait que de me serrer dans ses bras puissants et m'embrasser sans relâche. Quelque part au fond de moi je me demandais si la prison n'était pas en train de « l'avoir ». Lorsque le moment de nous séparer arrive et que la porte s'ouvre il me serre davantage contre lui et refuse de me quitter malgré la voix hargneuse qui résonne, il plonge une dernière fois son visage dans mon cou et me murmure qu'il m'aime avant de sortir, à contre cœur. Le gardien, qui n'est autre que Nounours le plaque avec violence contre la porte et procède à une fouille rapide devant tout le monde. Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je le vois le pousser en direction du couleur en lui crachant _« Cullen avances, déjà qu'on est en retard à cause de toi »_. Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser et il ne se retourne pas alors que la porte se ferme derrière lui.

Nounours est THE Maton. Chaque famille pense sérieusement qu'il a toujours rêvé de ce métier tant il le fait avec acharnement. Il prend un plaisir malsain et à la limite du sadisme en tourmentant ceux qui franchissent ces portes, que la personne soit un détenu ou ses proches. Sa haute stature, il doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, aurait pu faire peur s'il était un peu plus musclé et un peu moins graisseux. Ses yeux marron foncés semble nous suivre peu importe nos mouvements et ses oreilles sont bien trop grand pour une tête aussi petite et chauve.

En sortant je ne peux que constater que par rapport à d'habitude davantage de femmes sont en pleurs. De toute évidence ce parloir a été dur pour tout le monde et tout le monde semble à présent au courant de cette triste histoire. Malheureusement ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent, cet univers détruit ou renforce, il n'y a pas de juste mesure pour qui que ce soit.

Rosalie me regarde à travers ses larmes et se contente de me presser la main afin de partager sa peine et dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort. Si elle est dans cet état c'est parce qu'elle discutait souvent avec cette femme et ne se serait jamais douté d'une telle chose.

Sans un bruit nous suivons tous le même rituel afin de sortir et je fini par rentrer chez moi encore plus déprimée que d'habitude dans l'attente de le revoir dimanche. La semaine va être très longue.

 **QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

L'hiver a beau être présent et le froid polaire, l'immense sourire que je me trimballe depuis hier matin refuse de quitter mon visage tandis que j'attends patiemment mon tour pour donner ma carte d'identité. Je sais qu'Edward va être fou de joie lui aussi et de façon presque inconsciente je frôle le bord de ma poche afin de vérifier que la missive y est effectivement glissée. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer des courriers mais celui-ci est tellement important pour nous. Etrangement l'attente me semble encore plus longue que d'habitude et Rosalie ne cesse de me jeter des regards amusés, sachant très bien ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'enfin nous pûmes pénétrer dans notre pièce, l'attente de son arrivée fût encore plus longue. Cependant lorsque j'aperçu enfin son visage mon sourire s'agrandit davantage et j'oubliais tout ce temps écoulé depuis le parking. Comme d'habitude dès que la porte le lui permis il se jeta dans mes bras et me serra avec force tout en m'embrassant. Mais contrairement à d'habitude au bout de quelques minutes je le repousse, je vois au froncement de ses sourcils et au pincement de ses lèvres qu'il ne comprend pas et s'inquiète, je décide donc de le rassurer immédiatement.

« - _Mon Amour, tu dois avoir remarqué à quel point je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Effectivement tu me sembles bien souriante, pourquoi ?_

 _-Les matons vont repasser d'ici combien de temps ?_ Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête à cet instant, ou plutôt je refusais d'admettre qu'il pensait m'avoir fait changer d'avis, mais une lueur de désir traversa ses prunelles avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi et me dise que nous « avions le temps ».

- _Très bien_ , je le repoussais légèrement et commençait à glisser la main dans ma poche.

- _Chérie vraiment ? Tu as changé d'avis ?_ S'exclama t-il ravi, ce qui entraîna mon rire.

- _Pas du tout j'ai quelque chose pour toi._ Je m'en voulu de souffler son entrain comme cela mais lorsqu'il lirait la lettre tout sera effacer. C'est donc malgré son regard triste que je lui demande de bien vouloir lire la missive à haute voix.

 _« Chère Madame Swan,_

 _J'ai bien prie note de votre demande et de la difficulté que possède votre compagnon à trouver une entreprise qui accepterais de lui donner sa chance._

 _Je vous avoue que votre demande à soulevée de nombreux débats et contestations, au vu des raisons pour lesquelles il se trouve incarcéré cette décision à donc été longuement réfléchie. Cependant nous sommes partisans du fait que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance._

 _C'est donc avec une immense joie que nous acceptons Monsieur Edward Cullen, en tant que vendeur au sein de notre équipe. Vous comprendrez toutefois que dans un premier temps nous ne pourrons le laisser géré seul le magasin._

 _Vous trouverez donc en pièce jointe la promesse d'embauche inhérente à la future embauche de Monsieur Cullen._

 _Je vous laisse donc faire les démarches allant dans ce sens et attends avec impatience votre retour._

 _Monsieur SMITH_

 _Président Directeur Général »_

Lorsqu'il termina sa lecture des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, je ne savais quoi en penser ne lui ayant jamais parlé de mes démarches afin de l'aider à se réinséré.

 _« -J'ai du mal à saisir Mon Ange, peux-tu…_

- _Bien sur »._ Je m'installe dans ses bras et commence à lui raconter comment j'ai obtenu cela.

 _« Il y a quelques temps de cela Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'il était possible de raccourcir la durée de peine grâce à un système de conditionnelle. C'est-à-dire que la personne détenue ne le serais plus dans une maison d'arrêt mais dans un endroit spécifique ou elle dormait la nuit mais travaillais la journée. Petit à petit cette personne peut revenir chez elle le weekend pour finir au bout de quelques mois par habiter à son domicile. Pour cela elle doit tout d'abord avoir effectué au moins un tiers de sa peine pour une première condamnation ou les trois quart en cas de récidive. Tu tombe dans la première catégorie ce qui a facilité mes démarches ! Et cette personne doit portée durant une certaine durée un bracelet électronique ainsi que se rendre au commissariat toutes les semaines afin de « pointer » auprès de la police. Suite à cela j'ai commencé à démarché des entreprises et obtenu énormément de refus puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée voir mon directeur. Je lui ai expliqué notre cas et il m'a bien dit que pour des raisons évidentes il ne pouvait t'embaucher. Cependant il a fait jouer ses relations et t'a trouver cet emploi. Il s'agit d'un CDD d'un an, soit le temps te restant à faire._

 _-Les raisons évidentes ?_

 _-Je bosse déjà là-bas et il ne veut pas embaucher un couple pour évité tout soucis. Pour finir, suite à ce CDD il y a une possibilité d'embauche en CDI._

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Oui Mon Amour, on va peut-être l'avoir notre Happy End. Je te laisse faire une demande de conditionnelle auprès de ta SPIP et je lui envoi une copie de tous les documents nécessaire. Avec de la chance tu pourrais sortir rapidement d'ici ! »_

C'est ainsi que se termine notre parloir dans la bonne humeur ambiante et les rires, trop rares, d'Edward. L'ambiance est tellement légère que c'est une réelle douche froide que d'entendre la voix de Nounours demandant à Edward de le rejoindre pour la fouille réglementaire. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et sors. Cependant contrairement à d'habitude, lorsque la fouille est terminée il ne se détourne pas de moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un nouvel espoir qui y brille.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois je ressors de cet endroit lugubre avec le sourire aux lèvres et je m'empresse de récupérer mes affaires pour rejoindre Rosalie sur le parking. Nous avons décidé d'aller boire un verre pour célébré cela. C'est elle qui durant de longs mois m'a soutenu et m'a aider à effectuer ces démarches. Toutefois cette dernière avait été très surprise lorsque je lui avais raconté avec quel aplomb je m'étais rendu dans le bureau de mon directeur dans le but d'obtenir un emploi pour Edward. C'est sur une note d'humour que s'enchaîne la soirée.

 **UN MOIS APRES**

Encore une fois et c'est tout. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, mon corps est comme survolté et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le calmé. J'ai tellement d'énergie en moi que j'ai l'impression que je vais explosée et régulièrement Rosalie me compresse le bras ou la main pour me faire comprendre que je dois ralentir. Par respect. Encore plus que le mois dernier j'ai l'impression que tout traîne en longueur et je n'ai qu'une hâte, y être. Encore une fois et c'est tout. Encore une fois et c'est tout. Je me le répète encore et encore, j'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère et brusquement il est là et me serre contre lui, je murmure contre son oreille mon mantra et devine son sourire.

Encore une fois et c'est tout.

C'est le dernier parloir, samedi prochain il sera là dehors avec moi. La SPIP n'avais pas été très longue à répondre et vu le comportement exemplaire d'Edward il avait eu la possibilité que cela lui soit accordé tout de suite. Je n'ai pas très bien compris au téléphone mais la SPIS m'avait parlé de « _la chance d'avoir déposé la demande pour la CAP du 1_ _er_ _novembre_ ». Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre tout ce que je savais c'était qu'Edward pouvait sortir et que nous pourrions fêter Noël ensemble. Histoire de ne pas changer nos habitudes nous avons passé tout notre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais c'était différent, presque comme si nous nous préparions déjà à nos vraies retrouvailles. J'avais regardé mon emploi du temps deux fois avant d'y croire réellement car pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais là-bas j'avais obtenu et mon samedi et mon dimanche. Mon directeur m'avais fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il m'avait croisée dix minutes plus tard en me disant de profiter de nos retrouvailles. Régulièrement il m'avait demandé des nouvelles d'Edward et savait donc qu'il sortait samedi matin.

Effectivement Edward arrivais lors d'un chassé croisé au niveau des libérations de place et j'avais donc obtenu qu'il reste à mon domicile du samedi matin au dimanche soir, à condition de porté son bracelet bien entendu. Seulement cela il ne le savait pas encore. D'après ce qu'il m'en avait dit il pensait être placé dans une structure d'accueil temporaire juste pour le weekend.

Quand l'heure de partir arriva Edward m'embrassa rapidement et sorti presque immédiatement. C'était son comportement depuis la fameuse lettre, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mette des jours en plus sans raison sérieuse. Je retrouvais donc Rosalie à la sortie pour notre dernier trajet ensemble. Je savais que pour elle c'était dur mais elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps non plus. Emmett avais lui aussi sa date de sortie : pour cet été. Il avait refusé la conditionnelle car il ne voulait pas être obligé de travailler à peine sa liberté retrouvée. Nous avions décidé de garder contact car à présent elle était surement ma meilleure amie et comme elle me l'avait si bien signalé j'étais devenu « _sa part de fragilité_ ». Je regardais la route défilée et ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que la prochaine fois que je ferais ce trajet Edward sera avec moi.

Mon cœur battait à cent kilomètre heure et ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Mes mains étaient moites et des tremblements me parcouraient sans cesse. Pour la millième fois je regardais ma montre et ne réussi pas à retenir mon soupir. Dix heures dix. Encore vingt minutes. J'étais ici depuis neuf heures ce matin, l'heure matinale était expliquée par mon désir de le voir sortir plus tôt, et n'avais pas arrêté de lever la tête dès que le portail s'ouvrait en grinçant. Il y a avais déjà eu des libérations et un détenu m'avais signalé qu'ils sortaient par numéro de cellule. De plus il y avait beaucoup de retard. Je commençais à trouver le temps long et lorsque j'entendis la cloche de l'église tintée au loin je me fis la réflexion qu'il était déjà onze heures. J'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. J'avais depuis un moment arrêté de lever la tête à chaque bruit et c'est pour cela que je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que les bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers moi. Ce n'est que quand une voix grave se fît entendre que mon cœur cessa de battre.

 _« Si je savais que tu allais me réserver un accueil aussi froid j'aurais peut-être pris mon temps. »_

Sans hésitation et en poussant un grand cri de joie je me précipitais dans ses bras tandis que mes yeux devenaient de vrais torrents. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux se cramponnais le plus à l'autre mais une chose était certaine, nous étions tous les deux en pleurs. On se chuchotait des « _je t'aime_ » et des « _enfin_ » n'osant croire que tout ceci était terminé pour de bon.

Certes Edward n'était pas libre à cent pourcent mais c'était déjà énorme. J'allais l'avoir avec moi pour ce weekend et si tout se passait bien au travail et que son comportement était exemplaire il pourrait être avec moi pour les fêtes. C'est encore accroché l'un à l'autre que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le taxi qui nous attendait. Je savais ne pas être en état de conduire et j'avais demandé à la dame de l'accueil famille de me commander un taxi lorsqu'Edward sortirait c'est donc tout naturellement que nous allâmes la remerciée avant de prendre la route.

Je regardais brièvement la route et me dit que cet endroit n'allais définitivement pas me manquer. La page la plus triste mais aussi ma plus marquante de notre avis restais derrière nous et plus la voiture avançait plus l'espoir emplissait mon cœur. L'espoir en un avenir meilleur et l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
